Prisioneros & Condenados
by Ailyn Motou
Summary: Robin se fue de los Jovenes Titanes, despues llega Riz el nuevo integrante que muestra interes por la misteriosa ida del joven lider, ¿que pasara cuando vallan a un concierto y se encuentren con la persona menos esperada como bocalista?


Capitulo 1.-El concierto

Riz era el nuevo integrante de los Jovenes Titanes, héroes de Jump City tras la misteriosa ida de Robin los habia encontrado con los animos por el suelo, él debia atmitir que tenia habilidades sobrenaturales tomaba un simple hilo y los convertia en arma para pelear, era realmente admirable.

Pero el misterio del héroe era demasiado, despertaba su curiosidad, primero intento preguntarle a Starfire pero decia que le dolia asu que le ahorro todo el sufrimiento y la dejo, despues con Cyborg y Chico Bestia y era lo mismo pero cambiaban el tema, por ultimo intento con Raven pero ella le dijo: ``Eso es algo de lo que no debes meterte´´

Debia ser algo muy serio como para no contarlo.

Una semana, una semana en la que los villanos no tenian movimiento eso para ellos era muy aburrido, Riz y Cyborg se encontraban jugando videojuegos, Raven leia y Sarfire reia con el juego de sus amigos cuando llego el Chico Bestia con un reproductor de musica.

-Chicos tienen que mirar esto!.-se sento entre Cyborg y Riz

-que es lo que pasa amigos bestia, es algo malo?.-pregunto Starfire preocupada

-para nada, es la nueva banda llamada P&C-contesto

-P&C?.-pregunto Raven

-Prisioneros y Condenados, es un nombre largo pero sus canciones estan geniales.-dijo el Chico Bestia mientras le movia al reproductor.

En la pantalla se vio a unos jovenes vestidos de negro tres hombres y una mujer, uno con la bateria, otro con un piano electrico, la mujer tenia el bajo y los otros guitarras electricas, el bocalista tenia unos lentes y empezo a cantar (n/a:luego pondre la cancion)

-tendran un concierto mañana en una ciudad cercas de Ciudad Gótica, !podemos ir verdad? cierto? los villanos ya no estan atacando.-excuso el Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia pueden atacar la ciudad mientras no estamos y eso seria un error.-dijo Raven en su tono neutral

-Pero solo seria mañana y regresamos POR FAVOR, deja de ser amargada y diviertete Raven!.-

-Yo quiero ir, quiero saber con que se divirten aqui en la tierra.-dijo contenta Starfire

-Esta dicho!.-exclamo Riz

-Vamos Rae solo sera una noche...-la apoyo Cyborg

-Esta bien...-al fin acepto (_Recuerdo: Raven debes dejar un momento todo tu alrededor y divertirte!.-)_

Todos abandonaron el living para dirijirse a la nave, se subieron, Cyborg se puso en la punta (donde era Robin) y prendieron vuelo.

Viajaron un poco y se estacionaron cercas de unas bodegas, ubicaron la direccion que les dijo el Chico Bestia y cuando llegaron vieron un escenario con cientos de personas alrededor, en la plataforma estaban los instrumentos...todo indicaba que no habia empezado.

Bajaron y se acomodaron entre la multitud, un rato despues subio por la parte de la atras un joven de cabello castaño, vestido con unos jeans azules y una playera negra sin mangas con un collar de una cruz plateada en su cuello, los reflectores y la atencion del publico se dirigio a él.

-Hola a todos como estan!.-grito y recibio un grito como respuesta.-bien se que estan ansiosos por esto asi que...empezemos!

El se dirigio a la bateria mientras al escenario entro un joven de lentes oscuros, playera negra sin mangas (todos los hombres e vestiran asi), unas pulseras metalicas y jeans del mismo color, piel blanca y cabello con punta de atras tomo la guitarra y el microfono, despues dos jovenes altos con la misma ropa, piel blanca, ojos cafés cabello medio rubio y uno se fue a una guitarra y el otro al piano por ultimo llego una joven bajita de cabello morado con una linea en un mechon de color negro y tomo el bajo.

Comenzo con un ritmo lento y luego uno con mas moviemiento y empezo a cantar:

_Se que está en algún lugar mejor_

_Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo_

_Quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que_

_AQUI TODO ESTA PEOR, QUE AL IGUAL QUE ELLA_

_MI VOLUNTAD TAMBIEN MURIO_

_Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,_

_que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad_

Todos cantaban y brincaban de la emocion y el Chico Bestia se dejo pasar por los fans como si estuviera nadando, luego lo dejaron caer, Riz invito a bailar a Starfire y esta acepto con gusto, Cyborg solo reia pero Raven, su mirada demostraba ni alegria ni emocion sino sospecha ese bocalista se le hacia muy conocido, demasiado.

_Se que ella se siente mejor_

_Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo_

_El utilizar un medio y llegar_

_A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y_

_DECIR QUE TODO ESTA PEOR, QUE AL IGUAL QUE ELLA_

_MI ESPERANZA TAMBIEN MURIÓ_

_La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual_

_Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará_

_ME DEBERIA DE ACRODAR, DEBO YO DE ACORDAR_

_Y SENTIRSE MEJOR, ES MEJOR NO CREER EN EL AMOR_

_ASI COMO LE HAGO YO!_

Raven lo miraba con detenimiento, su voz era diferente pero lo conocia de algun lado ademas de sentir una conexion con él ¿que seria?

La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió

Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección

Se que está en algún lugar mejor

Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo

Quiero encontrar el medio para yo

Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

mi voluntad también murió

La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras

yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más

En cuanto termino recibieron un aplauso y un grito por su cancion e hicieron una reberencia de agradeciemiento.

-Con ustedes los hermanos caballero!.-anuncio a los gemelos.-GRACIAS

Despues del concierto fueron a comer algo, el Chico Bestia habia conseguido un autografo y estaba casi desmayado por ello. Raven seguia meditando sobre el extraño joven que le llamo atencion y recordo una cosa _``tenemos una conexion Raven, no lo olvides´´ _ eran las palabras que su lider le habia dicho, una cosa semejante se le ocurrio solo tenia que cambiar la voz y...!

-estuvo de lujo!.-exclamo el Chico Bestia

-como te pareció Starfire?.-le pregunto Riz

-Muy divertido pero...la letra es muy triste.-comento esta

-Dicen que los cantantes muchas veces usan cosas que les paso a ellos y la convierten en música para desahogarse.-dijo Raven

-Pobre...debio dolerle mucho.-contesto Star

-como se llama?.-pregunto Cyborg

-No recuerdo, casi no dicen su nombre.-contesto el Chico Bestia

-estoy ansiosa por las otras canciones!.-dijo Star muy contenta

Tras decidir que era tarde los titanes se fueron a dormir en la nave T ,ya que decidieron quedarse para los otros concietos que serian pocos.

-Mañana sera el segundo concierto...te vere Robin.- dijo Raven y quedo dormida en su asiento

...

Bueno hasta aqui llegue espero que les aya gustado

Cancion: los malaventurados no lloran (para que se imaginen la voz del joven)- de Panda

Graxias!


End file.
